


Seducing Kakashi

by guren666



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sex in classroom, established relationship/ KakaIru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: This story is dedicated to my best friend who is also a writer here at AO3 and ffnet. Her pen name is kittiekaty and she writes Sasunaru fanfics, so if you are interested, maybe you could check out her stories?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittiekaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/gifts).



It was late afternoon. I stayed behind in Academy to do my paperwork. And also, I didn't have to be today in mission room with others. Thank goodness for that. Genma and rest of jounins are crazy as ever. But I miss my jounin so much that every time someone comes to my desk to hand me over his/her report I look up with hope only to find that it isn't the Copy Nin.

Absent minded, I washed the blackboard and my thoughts drifted to the man who had yet to return. He went on a mission with his Team 7 and still hasn't returned. Of course that I was worried about Naruto, Sakura and Sai, too, but Kakashi was... my lover.

We kept it secret. Not because we were afraid of losing our jobs if someone found out. We kept it a secret because of some people who like to bad – mouth others just for fun. I knew that Kakashi did it because of me – because he wanted to keep me safe from their gossiping.

I was lucky that Kakashi, such a strong ninja loved me of all people in the world. I looked at the window. Any other day, Kakashi would enter through the window and hug me tenderly. I loved his scent and warmness. But now, he wasn't even in Konoha. I prayed for his safe return. A jounin like he was could easily get into trouble with criminal ninja or other vermin. Even though anything could happen, I had no doubts Kakashi will eventually return back to me. With that thought I smiled and sat back on my chair. My work for today was done. Maybe I should head back home?

I picked up my homeroom notes and graded papers and went for the door when I suddenly felt a presence of familiar chakra that could only belong to one person.

I slowly turned my head and saw the man I loved. I let the papers fall to the ground and threw myself against his neck. Kakashi was more that surprised at my honest reaction. I kissed him lovingly and he returned the kiss. I found myself relaxing in his warm embrace.

"I missed you so much, Kakashi. The days without you felt so lonely. I was always thinking about you the whole time. "

Kakashi returned the hug and licked my left ear. I blushed a bit. It was Kakashi's usual behavior, so I wasn't so surprised when he did something like that. I missed him so much that now that he was here, in flesh, my desire has arisen on the surface.

"Kakashi, are you tired from your mission?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice.

He shook his head. "No, we stayed at an inn yesterday, so I am not that tired. Why are you asking?"

Iruka gazed at him with his eyes glistening with desire and lust. "Would you... mind... doing it... here?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened twice its size, but then he smirked and took off his mask. "Iruka – sensei... someone has been naughty. Maybe I should punish you?"

I closed the smallest gap between us and took off his vest and pushed him on my table. Kakashi smirked. "Oh, I see Iruka – sensei is showing his true colors. I don't mind, though it's rare for you to initiate something. In fact, I am happy that you love me so much you want to pleasure me."

I put a finger on his lips. "Kakashi...I love you, you know that? Who else would put up with your perverseness?

"Well, it seems some of my "perverse" nature is rubbing off on you, Sensei."

I pulled down the zipper on his pants, tossed them away somewhere and sat on him with my legs parted from each side. I wanted to make him want me, so I started to move my hips in a manner that I was rubbing against his member. Kakashi closed his eyes. He started to groan as I felt how his cock came to life slowly. I rubbed some more, enjoying the friction I was creating. I could come right now, but I held back, because I wanted Kakashi to enjoy it the most.

Said man surprised me when he put me down, his groaning grew even more louder, he was literally panting. "Iruka – sensei... don't tease me like this."

I smirked at that. Who said I was done with him? I pulled down his boxers and basked in the glory of his cock. I knelt down and took it into my hands. How I missed doing something like this with him. It was far too long. I kissed the tip teasingly before I gave it a tentative lick. Kakashi threw back his head as I took it into my mouth repeatedly. I repeated the same movements, sliding my mouth up and down on his member time and time again. I didn't leave out anything. With my free hand, I grabbed his balls and massaged them. Kakashi moaned out loud. So far so good. He really liked what I was doing to him. I stopped for a moment and looked up at him.

"Say, Kakashi... do you like it?"

He nodded, his eyes filled with insane lust and need. I smiled happily. "Then, let me continue." I resumed my work on his shaft and Kakashi was moaning so loud I wondered if we could alert someone. The though of someone finding us in this compromising position was oddly turning me on even more.

I played with it, teasing it with my teeth. "God, Iruka! You are so good at this!"

I felt a bit of satisfaction that Kakashi said that to me. I am the only person who could make the Legendary Copy Nin flustered and panting under his breath. The same applied to me, though.

I felt that Kakashi was close and I gave him my approval. I suddenly felt how a hot liquid entered my mouth. Surprisingly, it was sweet as a pineapple. I swallowed it up in small portions because Kakashi was a gifted man – that meant it was a plenty. When I swallowed the last drops some escaped through my mouth, so I had to use my fingers and licked it all up.

Kakashi was enjoying the show I put up for him. That much was obvious.

The Copy Nin quickly grabbed me and exchanged our positions so that I was now lying on the table. "I think it's not fair that I am almost undressed and you are fully clothed, Sensei. What should I do with that?" He said with a seducing sarcasm.

He began to undress me. First, he put down my vest. He pinched my nipples through the shirt and I arched my back. "Agh, Ka-Kashi..."

I couldn't help it. Kakashi's touches were so good it was almost unbearable. He lifted my shirt up all the way to my rib cage and that's when he leaned in and made circles around my nipples with his skilled tongue. Oh, God... he was too good. I moaned out when he slid down and licked my navel.

He then released the rubber band that bound my ponytail, combed the hair with his fingers and spilled it on my shoulders.

"You are so beautiful, Iruka." Kakashi said barely audibly. "Even more beautiful than before." He passed his finger across my jaw, the neck and the shoulder, he returned back to the nipple, and I felt as a warm feeling rolled over my body. Finally, he leaned down and kissed me. It was a long, passionate kiss. In addition, he caressed my nipples and teased them so much that they hurt and itched. His lips slid by my neck and then shoulder. Then he bit into my nipples. I groaned. His tongue tickled me. 

Kakashi stroked my chest, slipped back below the navel, went down below to the brown hairy crotch. I froze. Long, mysterious finger was presented before me tentatively, it gently slipped between my legs, unfurled them, then plunged into me. It quenched me hot, as the tide rose, Kakashi was smoothing me at the same time as his probing tongue and I felt how a hot sweet delight settled down in my abdomen. I held my breath as he delved deeper, the slippery leaking cock penetrated into my core. I shuddered from the onslaught of excitement that I felt. I gave out a slight groan. Kakashi kissed me tenderly. "Your body is ready to receive me, you're hot and wet, waiting for me to join with you." I licked my lips, I knew that I was trembling. "Please ... hurry." He bestowed me with one of his rare smiles. Again, he smiled before he laid down between my legs, I saw in his eyes glimmer of tenderness. 

He hugged my whole body and carefully entered me. He kissed me infinitely slowly and gently, then he moved. I was out of breath, my body was confronted with incredible pleasure. Slowly he made his way into me and the feeling of the blade of his rigid sex inside me had caused goosebumps. It exploded in me, burned in my blood like wildfire. I gripped Kakashi's neck, I dug my nails into his shoulders, unknowingly to me I bent my body. Moving deeper, faster, in the intoxicating rhythm of an incredible love – making. It was a combination of both body and mind, promising ... promising. I froze as I was wrapped around his hard body.

Suddenly I felt how heat flashed and erupted in me like raindrops on the window. "Kakashi!" By all means, I hugged him, I was afraid to let him go, because I was convinced that a huge wave would crush me. Suddenly, I felt a surge in my body, the humidity washed over me. Kakashi let out his dose of semen into me and fell into my arms. We laid motionless on the table, listening to the rhythmic beat of our hearts. I did quite well that I seduced him, the though flashed through my head. If it was sinful, I wouldn't be feeling this good.

Kakashi kissed me tenderly. He pulled away, stretched out next to me and hugged me. "How was it?" I smiled at him. "I loved it." He raised the corners of his mouth. "I loved it, too."

"At any rate, we should get dressed or else we could catch cold and we wouldn't want that." Kakashi said, stroking my hair.

So we quickly dressed up again. Albeit I was tempted to ask for another round... again. It seems that Kakashi is really rubbing off on me. Well, maybe I could ask him to visit me... later?

When Kakashi put on his vest I approached him and gazed into his eyes. "Um... Kakashi... I know you have a lot to do, like report back to Hokage and such... but, could you stop by my apartment later? I will make dinner and you can stay over."

Kakashi smiled as he put on his mask again. "Of course, my darling. I will gladly join you today. And we shall continue our activities, as well... after dinner. I am dying to eat your cooking."

I blushed. Did he really like my plain cooking that much? Well, Kakashi loved me, so he must love my cooking as well.

Kakashi hugged me and I returned the hug, taking in his scent for now. I let go of him. It's not like he will leave for another mission soon. We'll have plenty of time to... make up for the lost time. My Copy Nin walked to the window and before he left, he send me an air kiss. I giggled at that. He can be so cute when he wants to... and loving.

And I am the one who can say that Copy Nin from Konoha is mine alone.   
And I am his.

THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my best friend who is also a writer here at AO3 and ffnet. Her pen name is kittiekaty and she writes Sasunaru fanfics, so if you are interested, maybe you could check out her stories?


End file.
